


Little Red

by LewdCookies



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Big Bad Wolves, Dubious Consent, Endowed Males, Endowed Monsters, Excessive Loads, F/M, Forced, Gangbang, Group Sex, Knotting, Little Red Riding Hood - Freeform, Male/Male/Male/Female, Multi, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Playing with the Food, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Skip the plot and go straight to the fucking, Stomach Bulging, Werewolf/Female, lycanthrope, sloppy blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdCookies/pseuds/LewdCookies
Summary: Red riding hood has a special encounter with a pair of worgen.





	Little Red

It was a wonderful and warm summer night in Elwynn forest, not a cloud could be seen and the stars twinkled in the night sky and the moon shone like a pale disc threw its light over forest and field alike. All this beauty was completely lost to Felicia as she was running as fast as she could down a small winding forest path. Her long scarlet red hair flowing behind her as her bare feet pounded the dirt beneath them, her breath ragged and hard. But all the while behind her she could hear the rustling of leaves and branches her telling her that her pursuer was gaining in on her which spurred her to run even faster. She ran down a small side path to throw off her pursuer for a moment of respite but then all of a sudden the forest opened up into a small glade and her running came to an abrupt stop in the middle. There was nothing but forest surrounding her now, it was a dead end. But any plans she suddenly had for running back the way she came was suddenly dashed upon the rocks as her Worgen pursuer emerged from the woods behind her.

He was tall, towering at least a head and a half over her despite being hunched over slightly, and was covered from head to toe in matte greyish black fur, with the exception for a patch of pale white fur on his shirtless wide muscular chest and abdomen. He had a thick mane of black hair that ran down the neck behind his lupine face and his large pointy canine ears. His legs ended in a pair of paws and his long muscular arms ended with five clawed fingers. His sharp blue eyes looked at her with a hungry predatory glint in them and his grinning mouth revealed a set of sharp yellow teeth.

He was soon flanked by two other worgen emerging from the woods, one of them a slightly lankier fellow with light grey fur and yellow eyes and the other one with matte brown fur and orange red eyes. Both of them shirtless as well and looking at her with the same predatory glint in their eyes.  
“End of the line for you Red,” snarled the black one, “There’s nowhere to run now.”  
Felicia took a step backwards as they advanced towards her, their eyes roaming her lithe elven body up and down hungrily, she could almost feel their gaze crawling over her sweaty bronze coloured skin like she the prey she currently was. Her emerald green eyes wandered between the three, wondering who would be first. It was then the heel of her foot suddenly bumped into a hidden rock and she lost balance as she toppled backwards with a sudden yelp. She landed on her rear in the grass. The three Worgen did nothing but simply looked at her grinning. For a moment some other emotion seemed to quickly flash in the black one’s eyes.  
“Please don’t kill me,” Felicia whimpered slightly where she sat as she looked at the three of them now massively towering over her. Her long pointed elven ears slouching slightly in defeat.  
The black worgen chuckled in response.  
“Kill you? Oh no Red, we’ve got other ideas in mind for you,” he said while grinning, “We like to play with our prey sometimes.”

With that he closed the distance between the two in a few steps and grabbed her by her red locks and pulled her up on her knees in front of him so she was in level with his crotch of his pants and the very large and noticeable bulge it had. She swallowed nervously. The black worgen growled menacingly at her and his grip around her head tightened slightly. Her hands trembled slightly as she slowly undid the metal belt buckle and then grabbed the hem of his pants to unbutton them, fumbling slightly with the buttons before getting them all opened. Underneath she could, in the pale light of the moon, see the beginnings of his tuft of pubic hair that was as dark as the hair on his head. He growled satisfactory as she pulled the pants down further and further. Felicia’s emerald green eyes widened in surprise and she let out a slight gasp as his member flopped out, already semi-erect but still somewhat flaccid. But it was big, about as long as her forearm from her elbow to her wrist. It was also thick, so thick she had to use both her slender hands to wrap around it fully. It was dark red in colour, with the head being slightly darker in shade, at the base of it was a large thick bulge and behind that hung a pair of balls the size of apples, large veins ran up the length of it to a rounded, slightly flared, head where a milky white drop of pre-come had already formed.  
“Well?” growled the black Worgen at her with menace and she felt more pressure applied to his grip on her head. She subconsciously licked her lips as she gawked at it for another moment before grasping it with both her hands and the member twitched and hardened even further in her delicate hands. She wrapped her slender fingers around its thick base and she could feel how warm it was. Giving it a pair of long and slow strokes which made its owner emit a pleased growl before she opened her mouth as wide as she could. She flicked her tongue over the crown lapping up the drop of pre-come and felt its salty taste.

Inch by inch she took the enormous member into her mouth, feeling it becoming harder and harder inside her mouth, until the head tapped the back of her throat and her gag reflex forced her to pull out and she coughed slightly, her jaw already feeling sore after being pushed to its limit. His stiff phallus sprung upwards in a slight curve as it plopped out of her mouth, the saliva that coated it showed them both that she had not managed to even take half of it. She opened her mouth and took it in her mouth again, this time her tongue swirled around the head and underside of the shaft as she laboriously worked her way down it again. As she tried to pull back when she hit her limit he stopped her and held her down, tears began pooling in her eyes as she struggled to breathe properly with so much meat shoved down the throat, she began slapping his furred thigh repeatedly which made him relent. She broke into series of heavy coughs as she pulled out.  
“You can do better than that Red,” Black growled at her, “Perhaps you need a little help.”  
“No please sir, it’s too big. I can’t do it,” she whimpered at him, eyes already slightly red and puffy from the tears.  
“Did you hear that lads,” said Black to the other two over his shoulder, “This little tart think I’m too big for her. Perhaps we should make her reconsider?”  
His two friends chuckled in response, both of them having sporting very noticeable bulges in their pants. Black looked down on her with a feral grin.  
“Now open wide Red,” he said and guided her head towards his stiff member and quickly forcing the head past her closed lips and into her mouth where he kept pushing until the crown tapped against the back of her throat once more. He pulled her back a little and then Felicia’s nose was suddenly buried in his thick pubic hair as he rammed his member right down her throat and her nostrils were filled with the smell of sweat, dirt, forest and fur. Her lips almost managing to engulf the knot at the base of it. Her eyes shot open and one could see the outline of his member as it went down her throat, rivulets of tears running down her cheeks as her throat was filled to the brim.

She struggled to breathe or very soon to stay conscious, and as her eyes was about to roll backwards in their sockets he pulled her off. Her small chest heaved like a bellow as she gulped in huge mouthfuls of air before she began sputtering and coughing.  
“See Red, that wasn’t so bad, was it now?” Black said smugly at her.  
She was too occupied with coughing and clearing the dizziness in her head to be able to respond. He sent her sprawling to the grass once more as he let his grip on her head go with a slight push, and as she looked up he loomed over her, his huge body silhouetted in the moonlight and his huge member filling her vision as it aimed at her like a large spear.  
“So Red, are you going to play nice with the Big Bad Wolves now?” asked Black with menace in his growling voice. She nodded meekly in response and sat back up on her knees again and wrapped her lips around the head of his phallus and slowly but steadily began bobbing her head, her tongue bathing the shaft and head with copious amounts of saliva.

Grey’s penis suddenly prodded her cheek, it was slightly shorter than Black’s and not as thick in girth as if to reflect his lanky body, nor was his balls as big either, its head was more rounded in shape but regardless was still a fairly sizeable member for her. She switched her attention to it and clamped her lips around it’s cockhead and began bobbing her head up and down it as best as she could as her hands began to rapidly jerk off Black until Brown, the remaining Worgen in their little pack, appeared and shoved his member into her face, wanting to get in on the action as well. It was probably the thickest of the three, as thick as glass beer bottle from the knot and upwards to the fat bulbous head but only half as long and behind the large knot hung a pair of balls the size of oranges. She was now surrounded by thick and hard Worgen meat, all twitching slightly and awaiting her ministrations, she began sucking and jerking them off in earnest, her dutiful actions soon earning satisfied growls and encouragements from her captors. Lewd slurping noises emanating from her mouth as she slobbered over the various pieces of meat in front of her. She began to jerk off Black’s member as she leaned in close and took one of his sizeable balls into her mouth and let her tongue swirl around until she realized they were almost far too hairy for her and let go of them to be able to spit out stray hairs from her mouth. He reaction eliciting amused chuckles from the others.

Her loosened throat allowed her to take almost all of them down to the hilt without too much issue, even if Brown proved to be an issue with his girth and it felt like her mouth would split open if she tried forcing it all the way down. Soon the light flowery summer dress that she was wearing was stained with saliva and occasional drops of precome that dribbled from the tips in large amounts. She took Grey’s member deep down her throat, the outline of it visible to the others as it slowly went downwards and she began to swallow to let her throat muscles manhandle the member as it forced its way downwards before her the tip of her small nose was almost buried in his pubic hair which began tickling her to such a degree that she managed to sneeze. A mean feat considering the amount of Worgen meat she was currently engulfing. Suddenly she felt a hand grab a fistful of her hair and she was pulled off Grey’s member with a wet schlorp and a long string of saliva that connected the tip of it with her thin lips. She gasped for air slightly as Black moved her head towards his prodigious member that seemed to twitch in slight anticipation of what was to come. She willingly opened her mouth as wide as she could and the large flared head passed by her lips and into her mouth, and as she jerked off the other two slicked members, filling the air with lewd noises. She let him set the pace for her as her head bobbed up and down the slick phallus. Black held her head down for a moment as her lips once more almost engulfed the large knot at the base, she looked up at him with a pitiful and slightly hazed look and she saw the hungry and mean glint that shone in his eyes as his grip around her hair tightened and he pulled her back out, almost to the tip but only for him to instantly slam the member down her throat in one swift and hard thrust that had enough force to let her lips engulf the large knot and her lips buried themselves into his pubic hair. She felt his other hand grab hold of her head as he began pulling her off and then shoving his crotch into her face again and she could feel his testicles slapping against her chin.

Soon he had managed to set a hard and fast rhythm to rapidly fuck her face as the two others looked on leeringly. Soon the glade was filled with sloping and slurping noises as Black rammed his member down Felicia’s throat who began to drool a mix of saliva and precome from the sides of her mouth as it and her throat was repeatedly abused. With a throaty growl Black rammed his member as far down her throat as he was able to and she felt the member pulse for a second before he deposited a huge amount of semen down her throat at such a volume it felt like she would drown. Her cheeks bulged outwards as it flowed back up and large dollops of come dribbled from the sides of her mouth and onto her dress, making it almost translucent at places in the process.

As Black pulled her off with a feral grin she coughed up huge globs of semen that fell to the ground with a splat and caused the three worgen to chuckle at the sight.  
“What’s the matter Red? You don’t enjoy our little treat for you?” Black said chuckling as she kept coughing and spitting out thick globules of semen onto the ground.  
He grabbed her arm and pulled her up on her feet, his large clawed fingers wrapping around her small arm, making it look like it could almost threaten to snap the arm in half like a dry twig if he wanted to. Felicia’s face was a complete mess with semen and saliva dripping down from the sides, her eyes red and teary as well as her hair starting to become tangled and messy.

With his other hand Black tugged at her stained and ruined dress, ripping it open and exposing her bra-less small perky breasts to the night air, her nipples hardening almost instantly as they were exposed.  
“Well well,” remarked Black with an amused look towards the others who nodded appreciatively as their hands worked their stiff members. He let her arm go and she made a weak attempt at covering herself up with her arms crossed over her chest until Black growled at her and she let the arms fall limply to the sides. One of his hands moved under the hem of her dress and she could feel one of his claws gently scrape up her thigh towards her crotch where he grabbed hold of the thong she was wearing underneath and with a tug tore it off. He brought it up to his face and sniffed.  
“Mmm, smells like you’ve been enjoying yourself,” he leered at her and handing the thong over to Grey who sniffed appreciatively on the panties before handing it to his companion as well. She just looked away and her cheeks flushing. As one of his fingers gently dragged over her wet folds she couldn’t help but to gasp slightly as the cold claw touched her hot and wet lower lips, her reaction caused him to smirk as he brought up the hand to her face, his fingers sticky with her juices.  
“Why Red,” he said as he leaned closer towards her, his hot breath on her exposed skin made her shiver, “You’re about as wet as a bitch in heat right now.”  
He licked the sticky fingers clean and made an appreciative noise.  
“Mm, hot and spicy,” he said pleased, “I guess there’s more to your name Red than just your curly locks. What else might there be?” He leered at her again and Felicia’s cheeks flushed hotly as she squirmed slightly under his gaze. She let out a small yelp as he grabbed her around her midriff with his large hands and hoisted her up into the air without any issues, her lithe elven body barely weighing anything in his huge muscled arms. He wrapped his arms around her thighs and brought her wet crotch up to his muzzle, she moaned slightly as she felt his big and coarse tongue began lapping at slit in long broad strokes. She grabbed fistfuls of his mane in an attempt to stabilize herself as he continued to eat her out, the exquisite feeling of his lupine tongue on her wet slit too much for her too handle and she began writhing and bucking her hips in response which continued for some time and she felt herself coming closer and closer to her edge.

But then suddenly she found herself tossed in the air as Black passed her over to Grey who caught her with ease and she found herself hanging upside down with her legs over his shoulders, exposing her pert and tight butt to the others as the dress slipped down, his still rock hard throbbing member pointing straight at her. With a suppressed moan she could feel Grey’s tongue begin to work on her slit so in response she grabbed his dick with both her hands and let her tongue circle around the head before engulfing it with her mouth and starting to bob her head. This standing 69 continued for some time as the two of them continued pleasuring each other, somewhat oblivious to the two onlookers that was currently enjoying the spectacle. But then she was passed over to Brown who seemed poised to penetrate her now very slick slit before a quick bark and a look from Black stopped him. As their pack leader he obviously had first dibs. Brown made a sour look for a moment before simply rubbing his member against her folds and clitoris as he held her and lapped and kissed her perky breasts, the coarse tongue sending electrical shocks up her spine as they went over her nipples. She gasped as he nibbled slightly on one of her nipples, the feeling of his cold nose on her now warm and clammy skin making it even more exquisite. When Brown gently tweaked her sensitive ears she felt as she was close to climaxing as the feeling made her see stars. Her long and pointed ears had always been sensitive to touch, even amongst other blood elves. His assault on her breasts went on for a while and soon they were slightly red and sore from the not too gentle nibbles he had given them and they glistened in the moonlight from both saliva and sweat.

Internally Felicia’s arousal was reaching a boiling point, her breath was shallow and came in ragged clips, and her body was trembling from the constant stimulation her captors had been giving her. Her inner thighs and crotch was slick with a mix of juices, sweat and saliva. The smallest touch on her privates or breasts sent electric sparks up her spine and a mixture of lewd gasps and moans from her lips. Through the haze of lust and arousal she barely that she was passed back over to Black once more, who almost seemed to cradle far gentler, but with her head swimming in the clouds she was probably just imagining things.

She moaned softly as she felt his large and soft hands cup, if not seemingly engulf, her tight butt and she felt her being pressed up against his broad furred chest. The soft fur tickling the tips of her abused breasts. Her sensitive elven hearing could hear the throbbing beat of his heart through his chest. It felt somewhat comforting to her. Through all the haze she felt herself being moved around slowly and soon she felt something big and pointed prod her opening to her slit, the mere touch causing her to twitch and moan. She could feel the large head of his member beginning to enter her in an almost agonizingly slow pace and she wrapped her legs around his waist and gyrated her hips and mewled needily in a futile attempt to speed up the process but she was completely submissive to his superior strength in her weakened and aroused state so he dictated the pace that he wanted. As the tip of Black’s member at last entered her hot wet folds slipping inside her and slowly sinking deeper and deeper inside her, Felicia’s aroused and supercharged pussy, previously wounded up like a tight spring, now uncoiled itself as a massive orgasm washed over her. She saw galaxies behind her eyes when they clamped shut and it felt like someone was detonating fireworks inside her head as her entire body first trembled and twitched before going rigid. The toes of her feet curled inwards and it seemed to her three captors that entire foot tried to bend itself inwards. At least two of them amazed at her feet being so flexible to be even capable of doing such a thing. The inner walls of her folds trying to contract as best as they could around the sizeable member that slowly pressed itself deeper into her, slowing its progress down to an agonizing crawl as the passage became tighter and tighter as the orgasm slammed into her like subsequent storm waves that never seemed to relent or cease. A slight wince crossed over Black’s face as her vagnial muscles clamped down on his member again and he almost seemed to contemplate pulling out but instead he persisted and lowered her further and further down onto it. Felicia felt like she was going to be split in two. But at time she couldn’t help but to deny that it felt so good.  
“So big,” she managed to weakly whimper out between repeated gasps and mewls as she was again struck by another climax that made her see spots in front of her eyes, “Please, it’s too big.”  
Black let out a menacing chuckle, one that sounded almost slightly half-hearted.  
“Don’t you worry Red, you’ll feel a lot better soon, and then the real fun begins.”  
She had now taken almost his entire member into her, her hands grabbed large chunks of fur on his back and threatened to almost pull out chunks of it as she continued to gasp and writhe in his arms while being lowered down onto the member. Her lower lips almost touched the large knot at the base by now.

With a brutal thrust he rammed the last few inches into her and the knot sank into her. Felicia gasped as another massive orgasm ripped through her and she collapsed into a limp heap in his arms, breathing heavily as she recovered from the multi-orgasmic experience. She hung in his arms for a moment, letting her insides adjust themselves to the prodigious member inside her. She felt so incredibly full and when she looked down she noticed with horrified fascination that a small bump had formed on her lower stomach. She caressed it with one hand, almost feeling the hard tip of Black member through the skin.

Then Black started thrusting. He began slow, still not fully adjusted to her tightness and she stared mesmerized as the bump slowly disappeared only for to re-appear shortly thereafter as he almost bottomed out in her once more, her labia almost painfully stretching itself out to accommodate the knot as it moved in and out. She whimpered slightly in pain as he started picking up the pace and bottomed out in her again far more rapidly, the bump fully visible on her trimmed stomach. But soon the pain that she was feeling succumbed to the returning lust that she was now starting to feel in her as her massive captor thrusted into her at a slowly increasing pace as they got used to the feeling. Slowly Felicia started to respond to his thrusting by rolling and gyrating her hips. Her bronzed skin, covered by a faint sheen of perspiration, glistened in the soft moonlight as they bounced against each other faster and faster. Small drops of sweat sparkling in the light as they were set free from their movement.

It was then she felt something nose against her sphincter and looked aghast over her shoulder as she saw Brown with his thick member prod against the opening to her anal rose. He spat and rubbed in saliva around her second hole, she felt one of his thick fingers slowly push its way through the puckered opening causing her to moan before he pulled it out again and replaced it with the head of his member again. She looked pleadingly over her shoulder at him which only caused him to leer even more as he pressed against the tight opening.

Felicia’s back arched backwards and she screamed wordlessly as the air from her lungs were pressed out of her as his member forced its way past her sphincter and deep into her ass with one massive thrust and she could not help but climax once more. Her juices drenching Black’s pubic hair as the orgasm caused her to suddenly squirt. She felt so incredibly filled up and mewled as both of them began thrusting in a sea-sawing pattern and soon she was bouncing up and down as the two members pushed into her. Her small breasts bouncing around as much as they could before Black seized them in his large meaty paws and clamped his lips around one of her nipples and let his raspy tongue lap over them. Her grip around the fur on his back tightened as she pushed her breasts into his face. Felicia lost count of how many orgasms she had as the trio fucked her relentlessly in a multitude of positions. She found herself spit-roasted between Black and Grey at one point, her arms and legs hanging limply towards the ground as they pounded her pussy and throat simultaneously. Her hair was by now a large matted mess of dirt and grass and her dress was all but ruined by this time. One of her cheeks was dirty from when being pounded doggystyle by Black who seemed intent to bury her head in the ground with his fervent thrusting. Her breasts glowed and irritable red and were sore from all their nibbles and love bites they had given her. She had a multitude of small scratches on her back and legs as well. Muscles she wasn’t even aware she possessed ached from her repeated orgasms. But still her captors did not let up and continued to use her as their own little sex toy. Regardless of their fervent fucking they had not climaxed yet, aside from Black’s previous deluge into her mouth, despite pounding her beyond the point a normal man would be capable of lasting. They simply kept on fucking her and she had by now gobbled herself so full on their precome to the point that she thought that she could almost hear it slosh in her stomach as she bounced up and down.

She was now riding Black once more as he lay in the grass thrusting into her thoroughly fucked pussy as Brown pounded her ass furiously and Grey was fucking her mouth with reckless abandon. The glade echoed with their grunting noises that managed to drown out the gurgling noises coming from her throat and the slap of flesh against flesh or balls against flesh. But then suddenly she felt Grey grab the back of her head and her nose was now once again buried someone’s pubic hair and her nostrils was flooded with the smell of sweat and dirt as he rammed his member to the hilt down her throat. He let out a long howl as he pumped load after load of semem, some of it managing to dribble out the side of her mouth due to the volume of it despite the knot filling her mouth. He pulled out and shoot three final thick strings of ropey Worgen semen that splashed over her face and into her hair.

Before she had any time to attempt to wipe herself off she felt Brown burrow himself to the hilt in her ass. She let out a gasp as his large knot passed through her sphincter without much resistance before she felt her insides being bathed with his thick semen and she groaned from the filling sensation. Her groan drowned out from his howl as he came. She couldn’t help but to groan again as he pulled out of her with a sharp tug to be able to pull out the knot from her now distended sphincter, globs of semen dripping out of it and landing with wet splats on both the ground and on Black beneath her who seemed not to notice it or just ignored it The abused sphincter was already beginning to return to its original shape as Brown’s thick gooey semen continued to run out as a small white river due to the impacts from Black’s continued thrusting into her cunt.

Felicia began trying to clear her eyes from the thick worgen semen with her fingers and guiding ropes of it onto her tongue and into her mouth, relishing in its thick consistency and salty taste. With a content and tired sigh Brown joined his worn out compatriot in the grass right next to them. Looking pleased at what he had done and content with just watching. It was then she could feel Black’s member throb inside her slightly and he grabbed her hips and began pounding into her at such a breakneck pace that she thought that he’d smash her hipbone to pieces. She gasped as she started rapidly started bouncing up and down on him, flecks of sweat and semen flying everywhere from the repeated impacts. Her hands gingerly caressing her lower stomach where she could feel the bump that his member created.

With a fierce howl he brutally slammed his member into her abused pussy to the hilt, the sensation of his knot passing into her was the drop that made the cup run over and she screamed as a massive earth shattering orgasm rushed through her body like a massive destructive tidal wave. Her screams was all but drowned out by the feral howl that Black let out as he shot his load into her. Felicia could feel her stomach distend from the huge amount of semen that he deposited into her beneath her fingers. The large knot acting like a plug to prevent anything seeping out. The sensation of being filled up like this made her orgasm even harder as her vaginal muscles eagerly and hungrily tried to coax and drain every last drop of semen from his member. She finally collapsed in a tried and limp heap on top of Black, his huge chest pumping up and down like a huge bellows beneath her as he caught his breath. His member was still stuck inside her due to the knot but before long he had softened enough that he pulled out of her with a wet plop and a small flood of semen ran out from between her legs and onto the ground. Felicia smiled like cat discovering a saucer of milk and gave the Worgen beneath her a light peck on his muzzle.  
“Thanks Peter, I really needed that,” she said.  
“Any time Red,” Peter replied between ragged breaths, “I’m just gonna lay here for a while now if you don’t mind.”  
She gave Peter’s half limp member a slight kiss on the crown, causing both it and its owner twitch slightly in response, before she got up on her feet again and stumbled over to Peter’s companions lying in the grass. Both of them very exhausted and barely half awake. She gave them both one light peck on their cheeks with them mumbling a thanks in reply before they dozed off from fatigue. She wiped off some semen from her eyes to be able to see clearly as she began a slow and stumbling walk down the path out of the glade. The air still heavy with the scent of sex.

A tall Night Elf with bright pink skin and long dark purple hair in a braid looked up from the book she was reading as Felicia stumbled through the door of the small cottage located in the outskirts of Goldshire village. Her dress, aside from being a tattered nearly translucent mess barely being held up by a single shoulder strap, was stained with grass, dirt and various fluids Semen dripped from between her legs and there was already a small puddle of it forming beneath her. Her face was scuffed and streaked with dirt and sweat, her hair a massive tangled mess matted with both dirt and fluids. She leaned wearily against the wall to make her legs stop shaking. But despite all this she looked extremely satisfied and there was a slight warm glow that permeated her.  
“So who ran you ragged?” the Night Elf asked curiously when she got a good look of her friend’s current state.  
“Peter, Clive and Ace,” Felicia replied tiredly.  
“Sooo how were they?”  
Felicia’s weary but very satisfied smile told her girlfriend everything she really needed to know. She put the book down and got up from the sofa she was sitting in. She was, like most Night Elves were, a head or so taller than her.  
“Oh my dear little Scarlet, you look absolutely terrible. Let nurse Misha have a good look at you sweetie.”  
Misha picked up the dirty and ragged Blood Elf without too much effort and carried Felicia gingerly into their bedroom where she gently put her girlfriend down on top of the large double bed where she pulled off what remained of the dress she wore and threw it to the side. Felicia leaned her head back and let out a long soft sigh as she felt Misha’s mouth on her pussy and her tongue starting to gently lap up the semen that leaked from it.


End file.
